L'aventure de Nami
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: L'équipage doit obligatoirement faire une halte avant de se rendre à Desrosas, mais évidement ce n'est pas une île très commune, l'isla veritas est un lieu ou personne ne peut mentir... [One-Shot Nami centric, léger Luna]


Bonjour à tous et à toute!

Me revoici pour on One-Shot très court qui était dans mes cartons depuis longtemps, j'ai essayé de le reprendre au niveau du style sans trop changer la trame. Il est concentré sur Nami principalement lors d'un court arrêt sur une petite île avant l'épisode Desrosas. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Bonne lecture, Melancholy!

* * *

Ils étaient en route pour Desrosas, qu'elle idée complètement folle avait eu Luffy d'accepter de suivre Law dans son pari fou! Nami se demandait encore pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas empêché de le faire. Et pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait prit son tour de garde de nuit, la belle navigatrice soupira.

Elle leva sa tête pour admirer les étoiles et surveiller le vent. Tout était calme mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'une tempête allait frapper, et frapper très fort. Sur Desrosas, il y aurait un bon lo de soucis, ça, Nami en était convaincue.

Le temps passa, l'aube pointa le bout de son nez. La navigatrice décrocha l'escargophone centre et cria :

\- Debout! L'aube arrive et on est en approche d'une île estivale sur laquelle on ferait mieux de s'arrêter sinon on va manquer de vivre!

\- Bonjour Nami chérie!

\- Ah Sanji. Tu pourrais me faire un café s'il te plait.

\- Bien sûr j'y vais tout de suite!

Le cuisinier s'en alla en tournant sur lui même alors qu'arrivait sur le pont Robin suivie de Franky, Brook et Chopper. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner durant lequel Sanji, comme à son habitude, s'occupa mieux de ses amies que des hommes de l'équipage. Plus tard, Usopp arriva suivit de Zorro qui n'arrêtait pas de bailler.

Nami nota l'absence du capitaine. Le petit déjeuner était joyeux mais la navigatrice se demanda où était Luffy, Law manquait à l'appel également.

Frustrée, la belle rousse sortit de la cuisine sous les regards interrogateurs de ses nakamas. Pour Nami retrouver son capitaine avant qu'il ne fasse n'importe quoi était primordial. Mais était-ce la seule raison? Bien sûr que c'était la seule raison, se raisonna-t-elle.

D'instinct elle se dirigea vers l'avant du bateau. Il y était comme toujours. Luffy était assis seul sur la tête du Sunny.

\- Luffy!

Le capitaine se retourna en tenant son chapeau.

\- Oui? Ah Nami c'est toi! Il y a un souci?

Pourquoi?! Pourqoi à chaque fois que c'était Nami qui venait le chercher c'était parce qu'il y avait des problèmes?!

\- Non, non aucun. Il ne se passe absolument rien.

\- Si tu le dis.

Luffy descendit de son poste d'observation en souriant.

\- On approche d'une île! Une île!

\- Oui, on y sera bientôt.

\- Dans combien de temps?! demanda le capitaine impatient.

\- Demain ou ce soir si les vents sont bons.

\- Super! Une super nouvelle île!

\- Bon euh... Luffy, ils t'attendent tous dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Ouais! J'ai faim!

Le capitaine de l'équipage au chapeau de paille partit en courant vers l'arrière de bateau pour se remplir sa panse élastique alors que la navigatrice rassurée retourna lentement vers sa cabine pour prendre un peu de repos. Sur le chemin, dans le couloir elle croisa Trafalgar Law.

\- Bonjour Law.

\- Bonjour Nami, cette île de laquelle nous approchons, en connais tu le nom?

\- Absolument pas!

Law avait la mine sinistre et semblait préoccupé.

\- Pourquoi toi oui? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Oui, mais ce que je sais de l'île en elle même est vague. Son nom est l'isla veritas et d'après les légendes, une fois sur cette île, nous serions incapable de mentir.

\- Oh...

La jeune femme perdit son sourire le temps d'un instant avant de rire.

\- Au moins on pourra te tirer les vers du nez en ce qui concerne Don Flamingo.

Law se rembrunit. Son plan devait rester secret pour le moment. Pour la sécurité de cet équipage! Il s'éloigna de la navigatrice l'air contrarié. Quant à Nami elle resta sur place quelques secondes perdue dans ses pensées.

Sur le Sunny la journée passa dans un calme fébrile. Robin avait cherché dans ses livres pour en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse île. Selon les chercheurs, les habitants de l'isla veritas seraient d'une honnêteté maladive et contagieuse. l'équipage avait donc des ennuis, car ils étaient dans l'obligation de se réapprovisionner dans l'immédiat et en même temps si les marines passaient par là il ne pourraient mentir sur leurs identités!

\- Et c'est même pas dit que les habitants veuillent aider des pirates, pensa Robin à voix haute. Ils vont probablement essayer de nous attraper et nous tuer...

\- Ne dis pas ça voyons. On peut trouver une autre île sinon.

Mais Nami savait que ça n'allait pas être possible. Les vivres manquaient cruellement et l'estomac de certains; comme Luffy, ne supporteraient pas une diète temporaire. De plus Franky était à court de cola autant pour lui que pour le Sunny.

\- On va devoir essayer de se contrôler. Se forcer à mentir et surtout, il va falloir que seul un petit groupe aille sur l'île pour éviter les gaffes. Les autres surveilleront le Sunny!

La navigatrice était fière de son idée. Elle prendrait avec elle le menteur fabuliste, le cyborg et le cuistot et tout irait pour le mieux.

Sur le pont une fois l'île en vue le lendemain matin, Nami donna ses ordres. Tout le monde restait à bord pendant que Usopp, Franku, Sanji et elle iraient chercher de quoi réapprovisionner le Sunny. Le navire ne s'approcherait pas trop près des côtes de cet endroit suspect. Ils se rendraient sur l'isla veritas avec le Mini-Merry.

\- Ce plan tient la route, approuva Law puis il tendit à Nami une liste. Pourrais-tu me ramener ce qui est indiqué sur cette feuille. C'est important.

\- Très bien.

\- Mais c'est pas juste! Moi aussi je voulais aller visiter cette île! Elle a l'air génial! se plaignit Luffy.

\- T'as pas entendu imbécile! C'est un lieu où on ne peut pas mentir! s'énerva Nami.

\- Et alors je mens jamais moi!

\- C'est justement le problème!

Pour faire taire les jérémiades de son capitaine, la navigatrice le frappa de toute sa force sur le haut de son crâne en caoutchouc.

\- On y va!

Le quatuor quitta le Sunny. La jeune femme rousse sentit la différence immédiatement après avoir amarré le Mini-Merry au port de la ville.

\- Dépêchons nous, le pouvoir de cet île est vraiment puissant. Surtout ne parlez à personne sauf si c'est strictement nécessaire. Usopp tu viens avec moi, vous deux, faites vite.

\- Bien sûr Nami chérie!

Sanji et Franky quittèrent leur embarcation.

\- Tu as une idée en tête n'est-ce pas?

La navigatrice aurait voulu démentir et affirmer à Usopp qu'elle n'avait aucune arrière pensée mais ce n'était pas possible ici.

\- La liste de Law, c'est pour fabriquer quelque chose, je veux savoir quoi.

\- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Aucunement.

Il y avait tant de détermination dans les yeux de Nami que le grand Usopp plia. Le duo fit d'abord leurs courses personnelles et le jeune homme acheta tout pour son amie afin de l'empêcher d'essayer de négocier et donc parler aux vendeurs, Nami fit d'une pierre deux coups, elle ne se fatiguait pas à parler et en plus on lui offrait de nouveaux vêtements! Puis ils demandèrent où ils pourraient trouver les articles indiqués par Law.

\- Ce sont des plantes et fleurs, vous devriez aller voir l'apothicaire au bout de la rue, il devrait pouvoir vous aider, leur répondit le vendeur avec un si large sourire que Nami et Usopp furent terrifiés.

L'apothicaire était un vieil homme chauve vêtu de noir de la tête au pied avec un chapeau à large bord qui tombait sur ses petits yeux gris.

\- Bonjour que puis je faire pour vous?

\- Bonjour monsieur, dit Nami avec un sourire charmeur. J'aimerai avoir ces ingrédients s'il vous plaît.

\- Savez vous comment les utiliser? demanda l'homme après avoir lu la liste.

\- Moi non, mais la personne qui m'envoie le sait sûrement. Pourquoi? C'est pour quoi faire?

\- Votre ami veut créer une vivre-card. Ce sont les ingrédients pour faire du papier une vivre-card.

\- Oh super! s'exclama Usopp. Alors tu avais tort de douter de lui. Law veut vraiment nous aider!

\- Ferme là idiot! Ils ne doivent pas savoir qui nous sommes!

La navigatrice frappa son acolyte et le vieil homme rit.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les premiers pirates à accoster ici. Qui êtes vous?

Elle lutta, elle lutta vraiment pour mentir.

\- Nami, la chatte voleuse, membre de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Et lui là, c'est Usopp. Nous naviguons actuellement avec Trafalgar Law, c'est lui qui veut ces ingrédients, vous allez nous aider oui ou non?

L'homme sourit en coin marquant encore plus ses rides.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, voici tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Alors ça plus le supplément pour mon silence, ça vous fera un total de 10 500 Berrys!

\- Pardon?!

Nami crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle qui n'avait rien dépensé de la journée, une somme si importante en une seule fois.

\- Usopp va me chercher Law immédiatement! Je reste avec monsieur.

La jeune femme qui pourtant détestait cette île, savait que c'était l'occasion pour se procurer des informations sur Desrosas auprès de ce vieil homme. Et puis elle avait un autre plan.

\- Dites moi que savez vous de Desrosas?

\- Peu de choses ma chère, seulement des rumeurs et il est probable qu'elles ne soient même pas avérées.

\- Dites moi tout quand même.

La navigatrice voulait savoir dans quoi Law les trainait.

\- Et bien il y aurait des fées voleuses et des jouets qui furent humains. Et faites attention à Don Flamingo si vous vous rendez là bas, les rumeurs le disent fous au point de tuer des membres de son propre équipage. Gardez profil bas, conseilla l'apothicaire toujours avec son sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la spécialité du capitaine d'être discret mais on essaiera. Merci.

À pas lents, Nami quitta la boutique avec un sourire enjôleur et une fois dans la rue prit ses jambes à son cou un sac sur l'épaule.

\- Rattraper cette voleuse! hurla le vieil apothicaire. Ce sont des pirates! Stoppez les!

Le mot couru en un temps éclair et Nami n'était même pas encore arrivée proche du port que des villageois en colère lui barraient la route.

\- Hors de mon chemin ou vous le regretterez! menaça la jeune femme en s'armant de son Climat-tact.

Elle ne comptait pas lancer quelque chose de bien violent. Juste faire apparaître du brouillard et s'en tirer tranquillement. C'était évidement avant que tous les villageois ne se retrouvent coincés dans une bulle au dessus du sol.

\- Tu es en retard.

Le visage de Law était impassible comme toujours mais Nami savait que le capitaine ne lui adressait aucun reproche, c'était juste pour dire quelque chose.

\- Ravie de voir que tu as eu mon message, sourit-elle.

En effet quelques instant avant le départ de Usopp, la navigatrice lui avait glissé un papier dans la poche destiné à Law.

\- Difficile d'ignorer un mot écrit avec de si gros caractères. "Dans cinq minutes dans l'avenue face au port ne sois pas en retard ou tu vas le regretter." Non pas que je sois impressionné, mais lui, n'arrêtait pas de sauter partout en disant qu'il fallait toujours t'écouter, alors me voilà.

\- Lui?

Soudainement, un bras en caoutchouc s'enroula autour de la taille de Nami et l'attira vers le port. La jeune femme rousse eut un cri de surprise et s'accrocha à son butin de toutes ses forces.

\- Luffy!

La belle navigatrice atterrit précisément contre son capitaine, elle se sentit rougir alors qu'elle avait le nez dans la chemise rouge de Luffy.

\- Imbécile je t'avais dit de ne pas venir!

\- Mais tu avais besoin d'un coup de main.

Nami ne répondit pas. Elle se détacha de Luffy et grogna.

\- On met les voiles! Maintenant!

Poursuivis par les villageois relâchés et très en colère, Law, Nami et Luffy sautèrent dans le Mini-Merry pour rejoindre le Sunny au plus vite.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille riait comme si tout ceci était une bonne blague et Nami se sentit sourire. Comment avait-elle fait pour tomber pour un homme si enfantin? C'était la question à 10 millions de Berrys.

* * *

Et voici j'espère qu'il vous a plu! J'ai ajouté des petits indices de Luna/Lunami, je ne suis pas très sûre, parce que j'aimerai beaucoup que vers la fin du manga quand Luffy sera un peu moins enfantin; j'espère bien que je l'adore comme ça, ils se mettent ensemble. Après tout, tout roi à besoin d'un reine non?

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout à bientôt sur un autre projet!

\- Melancholy


End file.
